1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composite material formed to include an aperture without fracturing. The composite material includes reinforcement fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a composite material including carbon fibers as reinforcement fibers can be manufactured to have a layered structure. In addition, milling processing and processing using a water jet have been performed to form an aperture and other parts are mounted in or on the aperture after final molding. In that process, an additional apparatus such as a milling machine is required when the milling processing method is used. Accordingly, production costs are increased, productivity may be reduced, and processing of the aperture may be complex due to water sprayed to prevent the carbon fibers from being scattered. Further, the processing method using a water jet discharges waste water, thereby causing secondary pollution.
Moreover, the continuous fibers constituting the woven substances may be broken during the process forming the aperture, thereby reducing the strength thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.